Summer Heat
by windwhisprer
Summary: [oneshot][GojyoGoku][For EoS] The summer heat can make a man do crazy, crazy things.


**A/N: **Uh… yay for birthday fics? This is for Eyes of Shinigami, as her (very later) birthday present. It's a GojyoGoku one, and a little smutty. I hope you all enjoy, especially you, EoS.

**Summer Heat**

It had been the summer before the Journey to the West, as Gojyo recalled. Goku had turned seventeen in early spring, and the boys had not been able to celebrate it. Hakkai had been busy profusely, and Gojyo had just been too lazy to go to Chang'an without his "wife" around, as Goku often used to tease him about. This insult was followed by a snap back of, "If he's my wife, then he's you're mommy." This was following by a completely moronic argument in which Sanzo would break up with two sound smacks.

By the time the pair had found enough time to visit them, it was late July. The grass was bright green around Chang'an, and the trees were lush and full of leaves, not to mention the blistering heat that caused Gojyo to resort to a thin t-shirt, fanning himself with his hand, which really didn't help much. He could hear the sounds of a hammer as they approached the temple and after a quick glance the pair spotted Goku and Sanzo over by a far wall, next to a big pile o' wood and a half finished extension of the temple.

Sanzo was seated under the shade of a large oak tree, his glasses in place and a newspaper in his hands. His face was screwed up as though he looked purely uncomfortable in the extreme heat. Gojyo snickered to himself. With the large monk robes he assumed the blond was dying. The asshole deserved it. Goku however, seemed to be enjoying the heat. He'd stripped down to nothing more then a pair of shorts, carrying a large plank of wood over his shoulder. He seemed to be showing off; jumping over a pile of wood, carrying several boards all with one hand, jumping and hanging through the rafters of the small extended dorm while nailing something in place. The young boy's muscles rippled under his bronze skin, sweat glistening in the sunlight as he worked. Gojyo swore the kid grew up while he wasn't looking, because he looked more like an adult then he ever had before.

Hakkai called out to him, and the boy looked up from where he stood on the roof—the shingles had yet to be installed and he simply stood on the framework—he seemed to be inspecting something but looked up sharply when his name was called. A grin plastered itself on the boy's face and he waved wildly. "Hey!" he called out, his voice echoing through the area causing a few monks to look up and scowl in annoyance. Sanzo didn't even bother looking up to acknowledge their presence, though he looked even more irritable then before.

Goku jumped down from the roof, heading towards them swiftly. "Hey Hakkai, Gojyo, guess what? We're building an expansion on the western dorms! I built it all by myself, doesn't it look so great? Though Sanzo says it's lopsided, it's not lopsided is it Hakkai?" the boy chattered on uselessly. Gojyo's teeth grit around his cigarette.

Scratch his earlier thoughts; the boy was still an idiotic five-year-old.

Hakkai laughed gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. "No, Goku, it's not lopsided," the boy grinned with praise. "But we've finally come to celebrate your birthday, so happy late birthday Goku."

The redhead placed his hands in his pockets, leaning to the side while studying him with a sly grin. "Yeah, we're spoiling you at dinner tonight, so be happy, monkey."

Goku scowled, crossing his arms over a surprisingly… toned… che…s..t…

Gojyo shook his head and attempted to focus back on the monkey's babble that he wasn't a monkey. Scowling, Gojyo messed up the boy's hair, practically crushing his neck as he pushed down. "Aw, does baby monkey think he can stand up to adults. Just wait Goku, you'll grow up someday."

Goku gave out a sound that could only be classified as a cross between a squeal and a shriek, attempting to throw the other man off of him. "Shut up Gojyo! You know I'm older then you anyway!"

Gojyo could only crack a grin, shoving his hand down harder into the mop of brown hair, his fingers trailing in sweat but he was too busy messing with the boy to care. "Aw, what was that? It sounded like your voice cracked. Maybe the baby monkey's finally hitting puberty?"

"_Shut up!_" the boy squealed out in a higher tone, as if only providing Gojyo with more to tease him with. After managing to throw the man off of him, Goku scowled deeply. "Besides, I've already hit puberty!"

Gojyo cracked a grin. "Look Hakkai? Our boy learned a new word. I'm so proud of him." He pinched Goku's cheek, stretching the flesh and grinning like a child with a new toy. Goku let out another of those annoying squeaks, pulling his sore cheek back and rubbing it with a scowl.

"I know more then you think, you idiot!"

"Really? Does the baby monkey know what a 'penis' is?"

"Of course I know what that is you stupid perverted cockroach!"

Gojyo scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Really then? And where would a stupid monkey learn such things?"

Goku grinned as though he had the answers to everything. Opening his mouth, he barely got out a, "San—" before Sanzo was on him, smacking him smartly over the back of the head with his fan, a look of pure indifference crossing his features. The boy grabbed the sore spot, whining endlessly as the monk crossed his arms over his chest.

"Go wash up, monkey, you're covered in sweat and it sickens me," a look of pure annoyance crossed Goku's face, and Sanzo rolled his eyes, adding, "And then we can head out to dinner."

The boy's face changed so shockingly fast that if Gojyo had blinked, he was sure he would have missed it. Grinning brightly, he turned and headed back into the temple, upsetting some monks as he bolted towards the shower with super-speed.

Gojyo didn't miss Sanzo's unwavering eyes on his charge's back as he disappeared around the corner. Gojyo wondered if Sanzo found his charge as arousing as he did.

Startled by the sudden thought, he shook his head, heat was fryin' his brain, he decided. He attempted to focus on the beautiful ladies. Yes, the oh-so beautiful brown-haired ladies.

---

Dinner hadn't gone over so well. It had consisted of the same events that took place every time they ate together, but something seemed to go wrong. The monkey seemed annoyed, as though trying to put down the redhead in more ways then normal. It was as though he was attempting to prove he was more then an idiot. Gojyo had wondered if it had something to do with his earlier insult. Goku normally brushed things off, but occasionally something would stick, and Goku would do everything in his power to prove the statement wrong. Gojyo prayed the monkey would just drop it, because he didn't want to have to deal with the boy all night while he attempted to prove his intellect.

Gojyo hated to admit it, but he thought this might be one of those times.

Hakkai and Gojyo had set themselves back up in Chang'an. They each had been given a guest room, on a separate wing from Sanzo and Goku's rooms, on the monk's orders. It seemed Sanzo didn't want Gojyo "defiling his space." Gojyo snorted. Like he'd even want to go near the monk if he had the option.

The sun had set some time ago, allowing the summer heat to simmer down, allowing the cool night air to sweep over the world like a blanket. The crickets were chirping outside, and the fireflies danced over the grass, hovering like lost spirits waiting to cross over. Gojyo enjoyed the sight of the temple garden drowned in moonlight as he sat at the window, smoking. It was a truly beautiful sight when the annoying little monkey boy wasn't running around cackling, with Sanzo's annoyed holler breaking through Hakkai's laughter every couple of minutes. Gojyo cracked a smirk. Yup, they're mismatched group was purely chaotic.

It was late out, and Gojyo assumed everyone was already asleep. That's why it was so startling when the door to his room slowly slid open, and padded footsteps entered. Gojyo turned over to stare at his intruder, blinking when he recognized the silhouetted form in simple shorts and a t-shirt, long brown hair mussed as a small frown caught his lips. What the hell was he doing here this late? Gojyo scowled, putting out the cigarette in the nearby ashtray as Goku closed the door behind him.

"What the hell do you want?" the redhead said quietly, more of a statement then a question. Goku seemed to catch his intent, and did not reply with words as he crossed the floor. The monkey crawled on the bed, practically slithering up to the man so he could shove his nose in the man's face.

"I'm not an idiot," he whispered stubbornly. "I know more then you think. Sanzo's taught me everything."

At this, Gojyo could only raise a confused brow, practically holding back chuckles. "Sanzo taught you? That fucked up priest brought _you_ to his_ bed_?"

This earned him a sharp shove back against the wall, golden eyes glinting with pure annoyance. "Don't insult Sanzo like that," he snapped, bitterness showing through his tone.

Gojyo held up his hands. "Okay, okay, all 'Sanzo-putdowns' are forgotten," he whispered back, feeling as though he was doing something absolutely forbidden, and grinned. "But seriously, how much can you know, knowing that San-chan is your teacher?"

He was suddenly shoved back into the bed by the lithe body in front of him, and his lips was crushed by a fumbling but strangely experienced mouth, tongue darting along his lips, asking for entrance. In Gojyo's stun, he could do little more then stare. Growing fed up; Goku separated Gojyo's lips forcefully and began attacking his mouth, hands slithering dangerously close to his pant line.

Finally managing to gain some composure, he shoved the boy off him, managing to fumble out a confused, "What the hell?" before the blood pounding through his mind made it almost impossible to form coherent sentences.

Goku pouted softly, placing his hands back to Gojyo's shoulders to keep the older one from sitting up. "I'm not an idiot," he replied softly, eyes silencing Gojyo's retort. "I'm not a kid either." Gojyo suddenly understood the boy's meaning, as Goku climbed on top of him again, shoving him back down to the mattress and attacking his mouth ruthlessly. He wanted to prove something, to Gojyo, to himself, and possibly to Sanzo as well. Gojyo decided to forget trying to deny him that, and allowed himself the relief of succumbing to his lust.

It must've been the summer heat, he decided as he ripped Goku's shirt from his chest, attacking the tanned flesh with his mouth ruthlessly. There was no way he would normally be attracted to some idiotic teenager. He began sucking on a nipple, nipping at it with his teeth. He wanted to hear Goku moan his name in ecstasy. Hell, he wanted to hear Goku scream. He wanted Goku to scream so loudly, that the stuck up monk would wake up and wonder what the hell happened to the poor, seemingly innocent monkey.

But Goku was not willing to submit. His own shirt was lost on the floor somewhere, and only a second later his pants followed. Cold hands gripped his hardening erection, squeezing. Gojyo let out an undignified moan, arching his neck back.

Despite how hard Gojyo tried to get his hands in things, Goku continued to bat his hands away, keeping on task and making sure Gojyo didn't get the chance to take the reins. Gojyo wondered later if it was because Goku would lose focus if the attention was diverted to him.

Caresses and kisses brought him to the edge, but it was the feel of Goku's hot mouth around his length that tore a moan from his throat. The boy was skilled, far more skilled then Gojyo would have thought. Hands fisting in the sheets, threatening to rip them off the bed as he began to teeter on the edge. Just as Gojyo thought he would explode, Goku pulled away. Hot hands, and warm mouth leaving him, Gojyo found he could only gasp for air.

By the time he was able to move and speak again, Goku was already at the door, his top back in place. Gojyo sat up on his elbows, heaving for air. "What… the hell?!" he snapped. So close, so close to breaking and the boy decided to pull back like that? "Finish what you started, fucking monkey."

Goku only grinned at the doorway. "This one's Sanzo's favorite." With a wink, the boy pulled the door closed, and disappeared down the hall.

Grabbing his pants, he pulled them up over his hips but didn't bother to do them up all the way as he stalked out after the boy, scowling. But as he continued down the hall he found his path diverging towards the bathroom. Fuck chasing the monkey. He wanted release. Now.

The second he entered the bathroom, the door was locked as his pants were disregarded. With his hand circling his erection, he sunk to the ground with a pleased moan. His hand already copying the motions Goku was previously exerting, he allowed his eyes to flutter shut.

It was the summer heat, he decided, because there was no way he could be attracted to that nosy little brunet in any other way. The heat was an infection, seeping into his bones and heading straight to the very pit of his stomach. It caused him to act without thinking, and more importantly, it caused him to conjure images of Goku's mouth closing around his length as he worked his hand.

And when he finally brought himself over the edge, he could only sigh in post-orgasmic bliss. It was the heat all right. Definitely the heat. Though Gojyo could only feel a little annoyed when Goku shot him the cockiest grin the next morning, asking how he slept.

It was the heat that caused him to beat Goku's face into the nearest wall as well. What else could it be? It certainly wasn't affection.


End file.
